Lentamente desintégrame
by Lu Lein
Summary: Las células se destrozan, el corazón deja de latir, la sangre se coagula entre su garganta pero no son más que palabras que no se atrevió a decir. Zabuza no está muerto, pero tampoco está vivo. / Este fic participa en el reto Personajes olvidados del foro La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas. / Primer lugar.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto _Personajes olvidados_ del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

 **Summary:** Las células se destrozan, el corazón deja de latir, la sangre se coagula entre su garganta pero no son más que palabras que no se atrevió a decir. Zabuza no está muerto, pero tampoco está vivo.

 **Notas:** Decidí apostar por Zabuza. Es un personaje con el que nunca he trabajado. No tengo nada más qué agregar salvo que lamento que sea tan largo, en mi opinión. Cualquier corrección es bien recibida. Ya no tuve tiempo de editar, así que si hay algo que no entiendan pueden decírmelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ᶝ**

 **Lentamente desintégrame**

 **ᶝ**

* * *

 **E** l diablo nació el 26 de agosto a las tres de la madrugada. Cabello oscuro, piel de un moreno amargo, ojos de satán y una furia incontenible que le palpitaba hasta en las sienes. El primer antagonista, el enemigo número uno, la primera y más cercana experiencia con un ninja renegado, con un ente sangriento, el dueño de Kubikiribōchō, uno de los Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla. Los ojos del diablo miraron a los tres chiquillos asustados; el rubio, el pelinegro y la ojiverde, llorando sobre él. No sabe que pasa. Todo se vuelve niebla. Él mismo se vuelve niebla. Ante la inamisible muerte solo tiene un deseo. No volver a Kirigakure.

* * *

 **.ɸ** **.**

* * *

 _Y lentamente siente que se convierte en partículas…_

Las pupilas cafés se mostraron de par en par dejándose lastimar por la luz artificial de la habitación. Zabuza no sabía dónde estaba. Con sus ojos recorrió el recinto y descubrió con sorpresa que se trataba de un cuarto de hospital. Intentó moverse, sentía el cuerpo dormido, incluso el cuello. _¿Por qué estoy en este lugar? ¿Dónde está Haku?,_ se preguntaba con desesperación. Sus últimos recuerdos le indicaban que había estado muriendo al lado del chico de largo cabello oscuro. Ahora estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente. Enderezó la cabeza lo más que pudo y observó que tenía el torso lleno de cicatrices blancas, y una sábana cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo.

Las bisagras de la puerta chirriaron y luego observó a una chica de cabello rosa. Un par de ojos verdes lo miraron con terror. Conocía a esa chica pero… ¿de dónde? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar?

―¡Tsunade-sama! ―gritó la muchacha y se echó a correr fuera de la habitación.

Pronto se vio rodeado de batas blancas y miradas curiosas que lo estudiaban, observándolo como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo. Zabuza tenía entendido que su cara no era la más bonita del mundo, pero tampoco era para exagerar.

―¿Dónde estoy? ―preguntó el paciente al momento en que sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

―En Konoha ―contestó una rubia de ojos color miel ―. ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

―¿Mi nombre? ―Enarcó una ceja ―. Zabuza Momochi. ¿Dónde está el chico que estaba conmigo?

―¿El chico que estaba… contigo?

La rubia se vio confundida, fue la joven de la mata rosa y ojos verdes quien se adelantó hacia él.

―¿Te refieres a Haku, verdad? ―Había una expresión de tristeza en Sakura. Zabuza sabía del destino de Haku, pero aun así tenía qué preguntar.

―¿En dónde está enterrado?

―¿Enterrado? ―inquirió Sakura, anonadada ―. Bien, él… descansa en paz muy lejos de Konoha.

―¿Es un buen lugar? ―Entornó su mirada peligrosa hacia ella, quien pareció temblar.

―S...Supongo.

―¿Supones? ―Alzó la voz, casi rugiendo.

―Q-Quiero decir, ¡sí! Es un buen lugar. En la cima de una colina donde siempre da el sol.

De repente, Zabuza reconoció a la pelirosada. Se quedó viéndola fijamente y luego frunció el ceño.

―Un minuto, ¿qué no eras más joven?

―¿Yo? ―dijo, y luego volteó con Tsunade. Ella apartó a su alumna suavemente y se posó frente al hombre encadenado.

―Zabuza Momochi… tienes tres años dormido.

Él no podía entender aquello. ¿A qué se refería con tres años dormido? Si apenas sentía que había parpadeado. El cuerpo le dolía, pidiéndole a gritos dormir un poco más.

―Se te han implementado todo tipo de tecnología para mantener tu cuerpo en las mejores condiciones posibles, se te han tratado las llagas de la espalda y se te proporcionaban medicamentos para la circulación de la sangre, notarás una manguera insertada en tu estómago que sirve para alimentarte, también tienes una en el…

―¡Espere! ¡¿Cómo que tres años?! ―Comenzó a exaltarse.

―Sakura, un tranquilizante.

―¡No esté mintiéndome! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ―Sintió un pinchazo el dorso de la mano, pero no le había dolido nada ―, ¡¿Qué están haciéndome?! ¡Haku! ¡Haku!

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 _Y lentamente siente que se convierte en polvo invisible, tan milimétrico…_

Sentía pesadez en los ojos. Ardían suavemente. Sentado sobre el alféizar de la ventana, Zabuza observaba la ciudad con detenimiento. Parecía que todo seguía su curso, las personas. Todos habían seguido sus vidas, menos él quien se quedó en una pausa terrible. Sentía que no pertenecía al mundo. _Debería estar muerto_ , pensó. El chirriante sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

―Esto… disculpe, yo… traigo su comida ―Puso la charola sobre una mesita cercana y después observó al hombre que estaba perdido en lo que fuera que veía por la ventana ―. Está recién hecho, p-por favor coma pronto.

Las bisagras anunciaron que la chica ya se iba, pero Zabuza la detuvo únicamente con la mirada. Volteó hacia ella y Hinata se quedó paralizada.

―Tu nombre. ―Exigió Zabuza.

―¿Eh?

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La chica demoró un momento, pero finalmente contestó.

―Hinata.

―Hinata ―La nombró ―, cuéntame qué ha pasado.

La joven pareció confundida y temerosa, pero entró al cuarto cerciorándose de dejar la puerta entreabierta. Se sentó en una silla cercana, la cama los separaba y eso de alguna forma la hacía sentir más tranquila. Zabuza se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente, esperándola. Con cierta dificultad al hablar Hinata le comunicó, sin dar detalles ni nombres, que habían sufrido una invasión hace poco que había devastado la villa, también le informó que había transcurrido la cuarta guerra ninja. Él abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendido.

―La cuarta guerra shinobi ―musitó lentamente. Así que los shinobis seguían su curso.

―Pero fue un enemigo poderoso que hizo que todas las aldeas se unieran como una sola.

Frunció el ceño y Hinata temió.

―¿Todas las aldeas unidas? ―Entrecerró los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa sádica adornó su pálido rostro ―. No te creo, mentirosa.

Zabuza observó el rostro miedoso de la niña del cabello azul. ¿Qué podía ver entre sus ojos blancos? ¿Pena? ¿Lástima? El hombre delgado tomó el tenedor metálico con rapidez y lo lanzó hacia el rostro de ella en la mitad de un segundo. Las enfermeras se la llevaron de allí muertas de miedo, intentando detenerle el sangrado de la mejilla. El hombre de Kirigakure se observó la mano extendida, entendiendo que estaba débil. Si hubiera querido le habría perforado el cráneo.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 _Y lentamente siente que se convierta en nada…_

Esqueleto. Eso es lo primero que pensó cuando se vio el torso desnudo contra el espejo del baño. Observó su cuerpo delgado, las costillas se notaban y su rostro lucía demacrado. Era bastante obvio que estuviera así después de cuatro años paralizado.

―¿Vas a ir al baño o no? ―Uno de los ANBU's que fungían como sus guardias lo empujó y Zabuza, que nunca había creído en su fragilidad, cayó al suelo sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la cadera. No era para menos. Sus piernas delgadas dejaban casi al descubierto el hueso de su cadera. Dolió tanto que no podía creerlo. ¿Él, afectado por una simple caída?

Qué inútil. Qué frágil. Qué vergüenza. Qué miedo. ¿Y si en la próxima vez se rompía?

Qué ridículo. Tenía miedo del suelo.

Intentó levantarse por sí mismo, pero no pudo. Uno de los guardias tuvo que desvestirlo y sentarlo sobre el retrete.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 _Y de pronto descubre que nunca ha sido nada…_

Cuando descubrieron que había subido dos kilos, inmediatamente se ordenó trasladarlo al lugar donde pertenecía. Fue ingresado bajo todo tipo de seguridad hacia la cárcel de Konoha. Zabuza se permitió sonreír invertidamente, con las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo en una mueca triste. Si tan solo supieran que ni siquiera lograba reunir fuerzas para agacharse. Su delgadez aún era notable. Sabía que para recuperar su musculatura no iba a ser fácil, y menos con Konoha previniendo eso a toda costa. Estaba seguro. Lo mantenían enfermo. Poca comida con la excusa de que su estómago aún estaba pequeño y no podía soportar grandes cantidades de comida.

Escuchó la reja cerrándose frente a él. Volteó hacia atrás y corroboró que no había cama ni retrete. Así que planeaban quebrarlo. ¿Para qué? Él no lo sabía, pero no les daría ese placer de verlo aún más hecho mierda de como ya estaba. Con su rostro inclinado hacia abajo elevó sus párpados y observó a sus guardias con esa mirada peligrosa y sedienta de sangre que solo podía poseer eternamente un monstruo como él.

Un poco más de fuerza en la mandíbula. Sus dientes seguían afilados, como los de cualquier espadachín del agua. Un poco más de cuello y cortaría gargantas.

 _Haku_ , pensó, _no puedo dejarme aplastar_.

Como bien lo predijo él, Konoha no le dejaría las cosas fáciles. La mayoría del tiempo los guardias le llevaban una comida de aspecto asqueroso y marrón, a veces se ponían creativos y le dejaban un cuenco de sangre animal como única bebida. Era eso o morirse de hambre y sed. Eso es precisamente lo que querían de él, su muerte. Era consciente de que estuvo a salvo por estar en el hospital, pero ahora que estaba en territorios militares harían lo que fuera por eliminarlo. Era cuestión de tiempo, seguramente pensaron.

Pero bebió y comió todo lo que le sirvieron, cada vez, cada gota.

No le importó. Su cuerpo podía estar presente, su mente podía estar pensando, pero él estaba muerto en vida. Muerto. Muerto. Y un muerto no siente nada, ni golpes, ni emociones. Era precisamente así como Zabuza se sentía hace años, antes de Haku, es como siempre se había sentido. Y ahora Konoha le estaba proporcionando ese estado inexpresivo. Sin saberlo, estaban alimentando al monstruo.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 _Y de pronto descubre que carece de un corazón humano…_

Su cuerpo seguía un poco lánguido, pero aun así sus mandíbulas lo consiguieron, lo lograron. Para empezar se quedó acostado boca abajo por tres días sin moverse un solo centímetro, soportó sus tripas quemándose como infierno por una gota de agua, y cuando escuchaba a alguien entrar dejaba de respirar hasta que se iba. No supo que le quedaba tanta determinación hasta esos tres días. Después todo fue fácil.

Un ANBU entró para verificar su estado después de tantos días inmóvil. La sangre chorreó, resbalando por la garganta al tiempo en que los dientes afilados luchaban por hundirse más en la carne. Tenía tanta sed que incluso bebió su sangre. El otro ANBU se abalanzó sobre él. Grave error. El ninja de Kirigakure tomó un kunai de su primera víctima y le perforó la arteria femoral de la pierna. Luego hundió el kunai varias veces sobre la cara de su verdugo, sobre la nariz, destruyéndole con furia y satisfacción el tabique nasal.

Zabuza sonrió con normalidad, con las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.

―Me comería sus cadáveres pero ciertamente ustedes me dan más asco que la mierda.

El demonio entre la neblina había renacido después de cuatro años en coma y después de un año de _dulces_ torturas. Y estaba sediento. Y haría arder la aldea secretamente.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 _Lentamente desintégrame._

Superfluo. Las cosas sin Haku eran vacías y no tenían sentido alguno.

Las fuerzas militares en Konoha se reforzaron, implementándose toques de queda ante la noticia de las muertes de importantes figuras de la aldea, entre ellas los ancianos del consejo; Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane.

Sentía mentiras en su cuerpo. Sabe que no es parte de su realidad. Las células se destrozan, el corazón deja de latir, la sangre se coagula entre su garganta pero no son más que palabras que no se atrevió a decir. Zabuza no está muerto, pero tampoco está vivo. Contemplaba el cielo nocturno mientras se preguntaba para qué seguir luchando si el mundo está podrido. ¿Hay alguien que pueda sostenerlo? ¿Hay alguien que siquiera pueda mirarlo? Zabuza se responde a sí mismo lo de siempre.

 _No._

Cayó de rodillas y se negó a creer que estaba llorando. No puede ser eso. Porque es un ninja renegado. Porque es el demonio entre la neblina. Porque ante todo es un ninja de Kirigakure. Aun así siente que gotas saladas caen a sus labios.

― _Deja de llorar, niño. Los shinobis no lloran. ―Regañó alguna vez a Haku._

―Deja de llorar. ―Se dijo a sí mismo.

―Está bien llorar ―Escuchó una vocecilla frágil, de pajarito, justo detrás de él. Giró para ver de quién se trataba, aunque ya sabía quién era. La peliazul estaba sentada en la orilla de la azotea, un poco lejos de él. No lo veía, ni siquiera lo intentaba, solo miraba la ciudad con una expresión un tanto perdida ―, quiero decir, dicen que limpia los ojos ―Sus palabras aparecían una tras otra, sin ningún tartamudeo aunque muy suaves, casi inaudibles ―. Mamá decía… que es la única manera de echar fuera la tristeza.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―Se volvió, deshaciéndose de los rastros salados con el dorso de las manos.

―En este lugar…

―No importa ―La cortó ―, ¿vas a delatarme? ―Volteó a verla. En su rostro ya no había dudas, tenía una expresión oscura y peligrosa, sus ojos refulgían diabólicos con la luz de la luna. Elevó una mano y se quitó el pañuelo que cubría su boca, dejando que sus dientes puntiagudos se vislumbraran en una mueca de rabia. Avanzó un paso y la joven se sobresaltó. Pero ella no pudo moverse.

Había creído que él era diferente.

Lo vio tronarse los dedos y luego cerró los ojos con fuerza.

* * *

 **.ɸ.**

* * *

 _Estoy tratando de borrar las pesadillas._

Zabuza busca una palabra pero no sabe cuál es. Haku siempre se la dijo pero ahora no puede oír su voz. La chica abre los ojos al paso de algunos minutos, temerosa abre un ojo poco a poco y se dio cuenta de que él solo estaba frente a ella.

―Nunca te haré daño.

Y se permite hacer una promesa mientras observa su cabello azul ondear contra el viento, ese cabello largo le recuerda al de Haku. Ella parece sorprendida.

―¿Por qué?

―Con una condición ―Se queda confundida mientras lo observa ―, tienes que matarme. Lentamente… desintégrame. ―Finaliza y le entrega un kunai, se coloca de rodillas frente a ella, tan cerca que su pecho casi puede rozar sus rodillas ―. Justo en la yugular ―Le indica.

―¿Por qué… yo? ―Tartamudea mientras las manos toscas de Zabuza se enredan en las suyas para indicarle cómo realizar la operación, poniendo el filo sobre el cuello.

Él no contesta. Toma con fuerza los dedos temblorosos de ella y hunde el kunai en el cuello.

La joven da un paso atrás al negarse a realizar esa acción, porque tiene miedo y no estaba en sus planes que aquello llegara a esta situación. En cuanto a Zabuza, su espalda cae contra el suelo y siente la sangre caliente sobre su cuello, entrando por su garganta, invadiendo su boca. Mira el cielo y de pronto su visión es obstruida por la chica de los cabellos azules, llorando por él, pidiendo ayuda para él. Está bien. Quiere que sea lo último que vea mientras se siente débil, mientras se siente nada, porque su largo cabello azul le recuerda al de alguien.

A lo lejos, si aguza bien el oído, cree que puede escuchar la risa de Haku como una brisa fresca en verano. Ya casi llega hacia él.

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Y me dirán, ¿lo reviviste solo para matarlo otra vez? Es que esa no era la idea, yo quería que fuera feliz pero mi lado tragedioso siempre gana :(**


End file.
